


All Fall Down

by scifichicx



Series: Dark Web [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, non-consensual impregnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifichicx/pseuds/scifichicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You lied to me,” Coulson spat. Simmons went wide-eyed with confusion. “You looked me in the eye and you lied to my face.” </p><p>Jemma Simmons is pregnant. She planed to end the pregnancy until a shocking new revelation sends her and the team into a dark web of conspiracy and revenge. </p><p>Sequel to The Longest Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read The Longest Week to read this fic, but it does set everything up. 
> 
> Warnings: non-consensual impregnation.

Twenty four hours until everything would be over. Simmons looked out the window in her bunk at the vibrant night of some city far below. She watched it sparkle and mused on all the lives carrying on while they flew overhead; silent protectors guarding them. The thought of protectiveness made her press her hand to her stomach for what must have been the millionth time in two weeks. In between another pair of quick, moderately not-dangerous missions, Simmons had finally gotten to the point where she accepted that she was going to end the tiny spark of life inside of her. Still, a somber cloud followed her, pricking at her peace of mind like a thorn. 

The trip to Morocco where she’d gotten a paternity test had gone off without a hitch. They had a solid cover story and Coulson’s one friend in the whole facility treated the situation with care and kindness. Any minute now, they’d get the file sent to them, confirming that her one-night-stand in Vegas was the biological other half of the bun in her oven. There was no one else it could be; the last time she’d slept with anyone before that had been nearly a year ago with a darling from sci-ops. They actually emailed each other once-in-a-while, chattering about whatever they were working on and usually not getting more personal than that. It was more than she could say about “Sam” a man who hadn’t even given her a real number. 

…

And that was the thing that really irritated Skye- If you’re going to have sex with somebody; don’t be an asshole to them. She’d lifted Simmons’ phone and found the number for “Sam Vegas Shag” on it. She just wanted to see if there was anything too it. Usually when people give fake a number it’s almost like their own. You change one digit and “date X” calls Pizza Hut instead of you. She dropped the number into a search data bank and cross-referenced with the name Sam. The number came up for a burner phone; a pay-up-front, dump it when you buy it kind of thing. Somewhere in the back of Skye’s head, a tiny red flag went up. She tracked the phone back to a gift shop on the strip and accidentally stumbled into their digital surveillance archive. The thing about Vegas is that they really like to hold on to their security footage. 

…

“Are you certain?” Coulson asked his contact in Morocco. 

“Yes, Phil,” Jasmina replied. “I ran it twice to be sure.” 

“There’s no way it could have been tampered with?” 

“It’s possible, but I didn’t tell anyone about this. Only you and your agents knew.”

Coulson’s nostrils flared and a hot wash of rage burned up his neck. “Can we continue to keep this between us?” 

“I’d prefer it,” she told him. 

Coulson disconnected the video feed without a proper goodbye. He looked at the secure file up on his monitor and tried to calm the tempest of anger and betrayal that twisted his guts. 

…

“What the-?” Skye leaned closer to her monitor, watching Jemma’s date covertly pick up package from a man in a leather jacket on a busy Vegas street. At first, she’d watched “Sam” go forward from the store to a bar, but then she got curious- or maybe it was a hunch- and she back-tracked. Vegas had security that rivaled the UK’s CCTV and it was easy to track him backwards out of the store, though a casino and out to this unsettling moment. Something was very wrong here. 

Coulson stormed past, nearly crackling with anger. Skye set her laptop aside and walked up to him. “Not now, Skye,” he growled. She’d never seen him like this and it made her take a step back. She watched him stalk down the hall and call, “Fitzsimmons!” 

It only took a moment for the scientists to emerge from their respective rooms. They exchanged nervous looks and then turned their attention to Coulson. “Sir?” Simmons started.

“You lied to me,” Coulson spat. Simmons went wide-eyed with confusion. “You looked me in the eye and you lied to my face.” His obvious hurt shone through in his tone. Fitz made to move closer to Simmons but Coulson fixed him with a look that stopped him in his tracks. Coulson turned his attention back to Simmons. “I put myself on the line for you and you didn’t have the decency to be up front with me?” 

Simmons sputtered and tried again, “I don’t know what you’re-“ 

“Stop it,” Coulson said. By now Ward had heard the commotion and leaned slightly out of his room to see what was going on. Simmons looked terrified and Fitz; helpless. “You know exactly what I’m talking about and I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t find out.” 

Again Fitzsimmons exchanged looks, desperately trying to decipher what he meant. “Sir,” Fitz said carefully. Coulson took in a sharp breath through his nose, turning his focus to Fitz with an intensity that made the younger man shy back. He gathered his bravery and said, “We don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Coulson couldn’t believe them. He had never felt so disrespected in his entire career. “The test came back, Leo. I know that you’re the father of Jemma’s baby.” 

xxxx


End file.
